Un corps et un stigmate
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Soy un demonio y un mayordomo para toda la eternidad...pero no es que me desagrade por completo esta situación, me duele que mi amo no pueda ser feliz...pero aún así yo seré su estigma, para que sepa que siempre estaré a su lado, eternamente...


_**Un corps et un stigmate**_

_**Cuerpo y estigma**_

Soy un demonio y también un mayordomo para toda la eternidad. Si, mi amo se ha convertido en mi peor pesadilla, un demonio, de quien jamás podré deleitarme con el sabor de su deliciosa alma. Estaré atado a él por toda la eternidad, ese es el peor infierno de cualquier demonio…ser atado por obligación. Pero la culpa no es de él…sin embargo acepta este cruel destino sin remordimientos, como si estuviese de acuerdo con este trágico estilo de vida que se verá obligado a llevar. Ciel Phantomhive es ahora un demonio, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, mi eterno amo. ¿Que si me molesta? ¿Que si siento rabia por su suerte y por saber que no tendré jamás la fortuna de probar de su alma? Quizá. Su tiempo como ser humano se ha acabado y se ha visto obligado a dejarlo todo y, aunque yo sea un demonio, no puedo aceptar el terrible destino que le impusieron a mi Joven Amo. Sus ojos escarlata me siguen, vigilan mis movimientos. Yo sé que él es conciente de cómo me siento… la culpa me invade y no me deja sonreírle a la situación en la que ambos nos encontramos. Es un destino cruel y lleno de espinosos recuerdos que lastiman a mi amo. Él me dijo que se sentía liberado, pero yo lo siento aun mas enjaulado en esa palabra llamada "libertad", porque la libertad no existe, es solo una vana e ilusa mentira, nadie en este maldito mundo es libre, solo creen ser libres, pero la verdad es que se enjaulan más en la desgracia. Sostengo entre mis brazos un cuerpo níveo y frágil, mirando hacia la nada, rodeado de sombríos pesares. Mi joven amo está atado a mí y yo estoy atado a él, obligatoriamente, sin que alguno de nosotros pudiese cambiar la suerte del otro. Su tiempo como ser humano se ha acabado…y yo sé que a pesar de eso, él aun sigue buscando aquella esperanzadora luz entre toda la oscuridad que rodea su hermosa presencia.

_Cuando el llanto recorre tus frías mejillas  
Y se te ha acabado el tiempo  
Buscas la luz entre toda la oscuridad  
Pero ésta se ha alejado_

Aquella melodía melancólica será de eterno anhelo, de ansiedad y de frustración, porque a pesar de que estemos los dos completamente solos en compañía del otro y nuestra oscuridad, yo sé perfectamente que mi Joven Amo no es feliz. Muy a su pesar, mi lord no se siente liberado ni satisfecho, después de todo su deseo inicial no fue cumplido. Sus ojos escarlata se mantienen cerrados y yo solo oigo los susurros del viento, como una fúnebre voz que canta a lo lejos, una voz trágica y melodiosa, pareciendo llorar, un anhelo roto…destrozado y distante de nuestra suerte, un deseo que jamás será cumplido. Yo no deseaba esto para mi Joven Amo. Porque, por muchos deseos que le haya tenido a su hermosa alma, incluso yo podía apreciar a mi amo. Era un ser humano, pero lo sentía digno de elogio…de admiración, porque era un niño obligado a crecer porque se encontraba solo, su alma me parecía magnate, pero a la vez lúgubre, altiva e inocente a la vez. Era el único ser humano al que yo consideraba perfecto, era el único ser vivo que podía considerar digno del aprecio de un demonio a pesar de que un ser como yo odiaba y veía a los seres humanos como un simple objeto o alimento de mi satisfacción.

_Una voz canta a lo lejos  
Y el color escarlata mancha  
Una melodía eterna de anhelo  
Que es difícil de olvidar_

Este cielo azul que ahora vislumbro me trae tantos recuerdos. Ambos nos encontramos rodeados de un jardín de ensueño, que alimenta nuestra soledad, nuestra obvia melancolía por estar unidos sin querer que fuese de esta manera. Puedo percibir su irritación, su dolor, su tristeza, después de todo es prisionero de sus emociones y todas ellas me llegan a mí, su empirismo en ocultarlo todo no puede funcionar en mí y aunque el proceso de entenderlo cuando lo conocí fue lento, ahora puedo decir que lo conozco mejor que nadie. Su trágica presencia estimula mis sentidos, esos que creí que nunca necesitaría. La realidad es esta…y su renacimiento no puede hacerme completamente feliz. Realmente quisiera crear un poderoso camino…para que mis verdaderas emociones puedan llegar a él…porque yo sé que él tiene la certeza de que me está obligando a algo totalmente irremediable. Mas lo único que siento en este momento es que no concibo la idea de que le haya desgraciado la vida a Ciel Phantomhive, porque yo sé que tras esa sonrisa, un muladar de llanto se esconde tras esos hermosos ojos carmines.

_En el silencio de éste cielo brillará  
Aquel jardín de ensueño  
Y algún día el camino crearás  
Para llegar a mi lado_

En estos momentos quisiera ser algún consuelo para mi Joven Amo, tal vez una voz de arrullo, alguien quien pudiese abrazar su alma, quizás la luna, muda y sosegada, pudiese ayudarme en mi difícil tarea. La oscuridad de la noche provoca que sus níveas facciones conquisten mis ojos observadores, la manera poco apacible en la que se encuentra su rostro, tratando de conciliar la paz que le fue arrebatada en contra de su voluntad, ese poco de paz que esperaba tener al final de esta terrible batalla en contra del destino y de las injusticias que puede traer el mundo. Quisiera que mi amo no llorase más, quisiera consolarlo y no sé como…porque soy un demonio y sé que no puedo inspirarle ternura a nadie, mucho menos a un niño como él. Acaricio su pálido y frío rostro, él ha perdido aquel inigualable calor de ser humano, porque ahora es un demonio, las circunstancias lo han obligado a alejarse de todo.

_La oscuridad de la noche te guardará  
Y la luna te arrullará  
Tus ojos no derramarán más lágrimas  
Y pronto te dormirás_

Él le dijo "Adiós" a todo, me pregunto si aún su frío corazón puede sentir remordimiento por haberlo dejado atrás, los recuerdos, las desgracias, el amor de su prometida, el cariño de sus sirvientes, me pregunto si algún día me dirá que quiere regresar todo a como era antes de esta enclenque situación. Aquella lacónica vida que tuvo siendo el Jefe Phantomhive ya jamás regresará y confío en que él lo sabe muy bien, él trata de enmascarar su dolor tras esa falsa sonrisa que a mí no me engaña, esa risa de superioridad que siempre ha tenido lo único que ha demostrado es su inseguridad y el daño que se intenta hacer a sí mismo tratando de convencerse de que todo esto está bien y que no hay espacio para las lágrimas o arrepentimientos. Siento que esta noche mi corazón demoníaco se siente enturbiado, triste, como si una potente lluvia quisiera inundarlo.

Sin embargo, sé muy bien que ambos seguiremos caminando juntos en este camino lleno de lumbre y lacedar.

_Te marcharás  
Y no volverás, ya nunca más nos encontraremos  
La noche enturbia mi corazón  
Y me hace amarte con locura _

El silencio de este paraje me tranquiliza, pero mi corazón no siente lo mismo. Nuestro único hogar a partir de ahora será la eterna oscuridad que nos rodeará por toda la eternidad. Solo espero que la luna pueda guiar nuestros pasos y ayudarnos a levantar cuando estemos caídos o a punto de caer, ojala ese día llegase y su luz guié nuestro caminar para hacernos recordar que no podemos volver atrás, que debemos olvidar el remordimiento y la frustración por no poder cambiar este destino que nos mantiene prisioneros.

Esa es la libertad que todos buscan: la oscuridad, lo iluso y confuso de las fantasías humanas. La libertad no existe. ¿Verdad, Bocchan?

_En el silencio de éste cielo brillará  
Aquel al que llamas hogar  
Y a través de la oscuridad, la luna  
Te mostrará el camino  
Para empezar de nuevo..._

Mi amo ha abierto sus ojos, me mira como si no me conociera y luego me sonríe con esa maldad que provoca en mí una gran angustia, como una magullada a mi orgullo de demonio. Mi Joven Amo se separa de mí y mira embriagado la luna, como si quisiera creer en aquella luz "santa" que esta emana cada noche. Me pongo de pie a su lado y lo admiro en silencio, porque soy su mayordomo…y hablaré a menos que él lo desee.

- Mátame, Sebastian…-susurró, bajando la mirada.

Levanté la vista hacia él, estaba llorando.

- Bocchan…

- Serás libre… como Claude lo fue después de darle fin a Alois. ¿Lo recuerdas? Claude lo asesinó a pesar de que era su amo, tú podrías hacer lo mismo.

- No soy un demonio de tal calaña, amo.

- ¿Aunque de eso dependiera tu libertad? Recuerda que si me matas, podrás ser libre y, es más, podrás tomar mi alma.

Puede ser que ambos hayamos sido obligados a vivir uno junto al otro por toda la eternidad, irremediablemente sin que uno de los dos pudiese quejarse de su destino cruel y fatal, pero…

- No tienes que fingir ante nadie haciéndotelas de lacayo, Sebastian. Ya no tienes que reverenciarte ante mí.

- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo usted es mi amo…

…siento de verdad que esto no es del todo una obligación para mí, Bocchan.

- Realmente no te comprendo…

Tomé una de sus manos y la besé.

- No tiene que comprender mis razones, Bocchan. Solo caminemos juntos…y veamos pasar los tiempos juntos, eso es todo lo que quiero.

Veía en su rostro cierto reproche y dolor por mis palabras y yo solo seguí reverenciado a sus pies. Mis palabras no son máculas, mi voz está repitiendo lo que mi oscuro corazón desea. Quiero compartir mi oscura suerte con su tristeza y con su desdicha, quiero que fundamos en uno solo cada uno de nuestros dolores, cada una de nuestras rabias, cada una de nuestras risas, cada una de nuestras tristezas. Quiero vivir en este mendaz mundo y ver pasar aquel lerdo tiempo en su compañía. Quiero unir por siempre mi presencia marcial con su bella soledad, con su precioso sendero. Que importa si soy egoísta o injusto, solo quiero brindarle a mi amo mi infernal compañía, si es lo único que puedo hacer por él aunque él no entienda la clase de afecto que tengo hacia él, puede que nunca lo vea sonreír, puede que nunca lo vea actuar con supremacía frente a más personas porque ambos estaremos siempre solos uno en compañía del otro, pero lo único que realmente quiero es permanecer a su lado, no importa de que forma. Sé que algún día me acostumbraré a estar a los pies de un amo demonio, lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es servirlo, sin pensar nunca en lo que él ha dejado atrás.

Porque así estaremos siempre, juntos, entre rosas blancas, negras y azuladas, símbolo de una unión que jamás tendrá fin.

Uno amo demonio y un mayordomo demonio, que ironías trae la vida a un ser como yo. Y, por primera vez, sonrío en su presencia, para demostrar que no siento el arrepentimiento.

Bocchan, estaré siempre a su lado, mi oscura presencia jamás lo dejará ir.

"_Nous serons toujours joints. Vous le corps et moi serai son stigmate et je le brûlerai pour toujours pour lui démontrer que je serai toujours à son côté, parce que nous possédons un noeud douloureux sans fin"_

_**Une fin**_

_**Bueno, realmente el fin de Kuroshitsuji me pareció sorpresivo y la forma en que Sebastian se veía parecía muy lamentable, muy a parte de que sabía que ya no podía comer el alma de Ciel, creo que él no quería tal destino para su Joven Amo.**_

_**Pero bueno, el fin es el fin y si bien para ellos la vida continúa en compañía el uno del otro, para nosotros si es el fin del anime.**_

_**Pondré ahora lo que significa esa frase en español (está en francés)**_

"_**Siempre estaremos juntos. Usted será el cuerpo y yo su estigma y le quemaré por siempre para demostrarle que siempre estaré a su lado, porque poseemos un lazo doloroso sin fin"**_

_**Excelente anime, buen final aunque habría dado para más.**_

_**CielSebas por siempre.**_

_**Namida no Megami**_


End file.
